dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybreed
Hybreed (A.K.A "Hunter Bromley") is the mirror universe of Justice League member Hybrid and considered the most tyranical of his enemies. 'Origins' This version of Hybrid is known to have a similar story; however this one had no known parents and known to only have a sister. He was created by the tyranical militaristic New Earth Empire; known to have been in an attempt to create a new species out of Kryptonian, Human and Green Martian DNA. Their lead scientist Daniel Bromley managed to create Hybreed and his sister. Afterwards instead of being rewarded; Daniel was shot in the head and they used his military wife Nicole to create the new beings. She gave birth to him and his sister Jane; whom she raised to be military leaders. They later would grow to be the most powerful rulers of the world. They were also worshiped as gods due to the fact that they killed the remnants of the Justice League on their world; either killing or enslaving them. He enjoyed enslavement while the others perished at his merciless ways. Mostly females were the ones he spared due to the fact that he enjoyed their company and some were given to him as his own personal slaves; others were made into wives. 'Hybreed Vs. Hybrid' Hybreed had conquered all and had the world at his mercy; no enemies could stop him and no force was greater than he was, or so he thought. What he didn't know was that after a brief mishap in the Justice League's Watchtower within the other universe sent Hybrid into the dimension. Hybreed wasn't aware of Hybrid until he was supposedly spotted by N.E.E.P officers. They reported that he was dressed in another outfit; resembling their leader's, but much different. Hybreed ordered the capture of him and anyone who has sheltered or assisted him; as punishment. What Hybreed didn't expect was that Hybrid planned for his confrontation with Hybreed. Hybreed ordered his men to stand down while he met Hybrid face to face; which led to a duel between the god-like beings. The fight was completely devastating to Metropolis where Hybrid used a secret mananite blaster on his wrist and he used it against Hybreed. Hybreed was weakened severely because it was his first time exposed to mananite; that was when Hybrid bound him in new Mananite Metallo laced cables. Hybreed was incapable of freeing himself and now Hybrid took command and stopped the reign of the New Earth Empire permanently. As for the others however; Hybreed's generals and officers were arrested. Hybrid regained Earth's freedom that it lacked for so many years and then he got to working on a transporter to take himself home. Hybreed returned with him where he stood trial and was placed in a special cell with a mananite forcefield. 'Powers & Abilities' Hybreed is known to possess all of the same powers as Hybrid. 'Weaknesses' His weaknesses are also the same as Hybrid's. 'Marriage' Unlike Hybrid, Hybreed on the other hand considered himself a lady's man and believed in polygamy. His first wife was in fact Kara Zor-El; however that same year led to the marriage to his second and third wives, Princess Diana and her Amazon sister Aresia. He later married both Selena Kyle and M'gann M'orzz; soon after though he married Lucy Lane, Lois Lane, Poison Ivy, Talia Al Ghul, Faora-Ul, Pamela and Jane Bromley. Several of them enjoyed his power and others hated him. Diana, Jane, Faora, Talia and even Aresia enjoy having him as their husband. Most of the time however; the other women he has married are known to hate him, he actually rapes and abuses them. He usually does that until they accept his way. Category:Hybrid Beings Category:Masters Category:Supervillains Category:Fanon Supervillains Category:Male Supervillains